


Dear Sister

by Paint_It_Yellow



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, M/M, no regrets, okay slight regrets, yes this is that one video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: Sakuya writes a letter to his sister. It doesn't end well. What is life.





	Dear Sister

It was a pretty quiet day, there were no birds and Mahiru had mowed the lawn yesterday so there was no constant hum of the motor from the lawnmower either and as such, Sakuya took the time to sit down and write a letter as every teenager does despite the laptop sitting right across the room. It's common knowledge. While the sound of the pen scratching seemed to take up the whole room, the door creaked open, though it was slight, and Kuro entered, walking over to where Sakuya was sitting and leaning over the back of the couch, peeking over his shoulder.

"What's that you're writing?" He asked, his tone full of nothing but curiosity, so pure.

"Ah, just writing a letter to my sister," Came the answer.

Kuro paused for a moment, looking at Sakuya blankly before finally responding again, "Cool."

"Yeah, I... Haven't seen her in years... it's weird because-"

A sound resounded through the air, akin to that of a gunshot, though it was overshadowed by the blaring sound of _mm watcha say_ coming from nowhere in particular. Sakuya looked stunned for a moment, as if he couldn't believe that _Kuro_ of all people had shot him. The person he thought had grown to love him and vice versa, how could he be _betrayed_ like that? His face was nothing but pure shock as he lifted his from his stomach, where the bullet wound seemed to be, though the shock was not only from being shot by seemingly fake partner but also because he didn't understand how he could've been shot in the stomach by Kuro when he was still standing behind the couch. He glanced at Kuro who just had a deadpan expression, no emotions blossoming onto his face.

 _'You cold fuck',_ Were Sakuya's seemingly last words before he fell to the side and law sprawled across the couch.

Kuro suddenly dropped the gun, as if suddenly realising what he had just done. He had shot Sakuya. Shit, he was gonna get absolutely destroyed when Mahiru came home. The words 'shit' where repeated in his head like a mantra as he thought of any feasible way he could amend the situation.

"Maybe time tra-"

 _Mm watcha say_ blared out again, a gunshot noise also accompanying it.

Kuro glanced down at where Sakuya had laid dead just moments before. Instead he wasn't lying, dead. He was lying half-dead, propped up on his elbow as the gun Kuro had previously dropped was in his hand, still in movement as it recovered from the whiplash of firing the gun, though moments later he went back to lying on the ground, motionless. A grin on his face.

Kuro staggered slightly, placing his hands over his abdomen before lifting them to look at them. He staggered back until his back hit the wall, proceeding to slide down against it. It didn't take too long until he was lying just as motionless as Sakuya also was. His eyes open and gazing at nothing. Soulless.

Silence came around the room as the _mm whatcha say_ finally faded out. For a moment, it all seemed over. The two lying just a metre and a half apart from each other. A metre and forty metres if you wanted to be precise. It was then that Mahiru entered the door, bags of shopping in his hands.  

"Hey guys, I'm back! Can you help me pu-"

_Mm watcha say_

Mahiru glanced at the two on the ground, first at Sakuya, blood pooling around him, and then at Kuro, who had used what had looked like the last of his strength to raise his gun and shoot Mahiru.

"So this is what we're doing now, huh?" Mahiru sighed before he seemed to suddenly remember he'd been shot and swayed his way to the ground like a graceful snake.

It was at this moment that Sakuya's sister, who was nameless for whatever reason, entered the room. Her ethereal body phasing through the wall. She could only express confusion at the scene in front of her, though she couldn't say she hadn't expected some of it. The only unexpected thing was that Mahiru was also dead. Ah, for the comedy, she supposed. She floated her way over to the table where the letter lay, somehow finished and without blood, ready for her it seemed.

"Dear Sister," She read, though it seemed to come out in Sakuya's voice, "By the time you somehow read this-"

_Mm watcha say_

_Mm watcha say_

_Mm watcha say_

Sakuya's sister was stunned. There was no words for the stupidity going on here and the only things she could left to be said as her final thoughts were, _"What the fuck is this shit,"_ As she promptly also collapsed from the fatal gun shot wounds fired by all three of the inhabitants in the room, despite being a ghost.

_Mm watcha say_

_M-Mm watcha say_

_Mm watcha say_

Again.

_Mm watcha say_

_Mm watcha say_

_Mm watcha say_

_Mm-_

_Mm-_

_Mm-_

"Just let me _die_ already!" She groaned as she seemed to get her wish and finally she collapsed to the floor in peace.

It wasn't too long until the police finally arrived, seeming to have gotten many phone calls from the neighbours and passers-by.

"Looks like we got a bloodbath," Hyde announced, his face deadly serious.

"Yeah no shit," Muttered Licht, standing further back. His face just screamed that he was done with this sort of crap.

"Stay in character Licht-tan~" The former scolded in a teasing lilt before going back to his façade.

"Hey, shit-rat, listen to this," Licht picked up the note from the table, "Dear sister, by the time you somehow read this, I'll be dead. Again that is. This is how I think it's gonna happen. Kuro will shoot me, then I'll shoot Kuro, then Mahiru will come back from shopping and get shot by Kuro, then you'll walk in and get shot by Mahiru, Kuro and I multiple times. Love, your brother Sakuya," Licht snorted, yeah this was the sorta shit that would happen in this stupid fic, "PS, then two cops will read this letter and shoot each other... Shit."

Hyde had already pulled his gun out, Licht glaring and pulling his own out. They had decided to deviate from the meme material given because they're dicks and had a shoot out. Hyde had shot first, though it didn't take a genius to dodge and as such, Licht dodged to the left, the bullet grazing his uniform. He made the next shot which also missed in a similar way, though it was closer to Hyde's head that torso. Anyway, more bullets were exchanged until the recurring sound of _mm watcha say_ rang out, twice no less, as both Licht and Hyde shot at one time. Licht just seemed Done With This Shit while Hyde had a face of mock betrayal and hurt as they both collapsed on the ground. Dead.

 

Finally.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is arguably the worst thing I have ever written, no matter what anyone says this is up there at the top.


End file.
